Juniper Montage
Juniper Montage es una humana femenina que aparece como personaje secundario y antagonista principal en los especiales de media hora de Equestria Girls, Cine Mágico y Espejo Mágico. Es acomodadora del cine de Canterlot Mall y exasistente del estudio de cine de su tío Canter Zoom. __TOC__ Representación en Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico [[Archivo:Juniper Montage presenting her set of keys EGS2.png|thumb|Juniper en Cine Mágico.]] Juniper aparece por primera vez en el segundo especial Cine Mágico con Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash en el set de la nueva película de Daring Do. Ella se presenta como la sobrina del director de la película, Canter Zoom, así como su asistente personal, frecuentemente teniendo los encargos de conseguirle café y preparar tomas de película. Es también la encargada de las llaves de cada área del estudio de cine. Siendo una gran admiradora de la saga de Daring Do, Juniper quería que su tío le diera el papel de Daring en la película, pero la rechazó a favor de la actriz famosa Chestnut Magnifico. Cuando varios contratiempos ocurren en el estudio, como el sabotaje de una escenografía del volcán y el robo de utilería importante para la película, se revela a Juniper como la culpable y responsable. Ella admite que hizo esto por amargura al no tener el papel de Daring Do y por su resentimiento hacia Chestnut Magnifico. Aunque ella es perdonada por su tío, Juniper es expulsada del estudio. Mientras es escoltada por la seguridad del estudio, observa a Twilight y a sus amigas con malicia. Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico [[Archivo:Juniper Montage amazed by the mirror EGS3.png|thumb|left|Juniper descubre el espejo encantado en Espejo Mágico.]] Algún tiempo después de los eventos de Cine Mágico, Juniper trabaja en Canterlot Mall como una acomodadora de cine. Aunque su tío le había conseguido el trabajo por compasión, no le satisface nada su puesto de trabajo y guarda resentimiento hacia las siete amigas por arruinar sus posibilidades de hacerse famosa. Mientras se prueba las gafas de sol de un quiosco del centro comercial, Juniper toma en un espejo de mano encantado con magia de Equestria y observa a su ser idealizado como una famosa estrella de cine. Ella se obsesiona con este espejo hasta el punto de ser vanidosa. Mientras limpia unas palomitas de maíz, Juniper descubre que el espejo puede atrapar a las cosas dentro de él. Cuando las siete amigas aparecen ante ella, expresa su frustración hacia ellas por arruinar su vida y las aprisiona en el espejo. Más tarde, cuando se enfrenta a Sunset Shimmer, Juniper también la aprisiona. Con las chicas atrapadas juntas en un limbo, el poder de sus cristales activa más la magia del espejo y transforma a Juniper en una versión gigante y monstruosa de su ser de fantasía. thumb|Estado transformado de Juniper. Una vez transformada, Juniper se pierde tanto en la fantasía que piensa que las personas a las que aterroriza son admiradores y paparazzi. Starlight Glimmer intenta razonar con Juniper, pero ella se rehúsa a escuchar. Cuando Starlight le ofrece su amistad a Juniper en lugar de fama, Juniper deshace toda la magia creada por el espejo, liberando a las siete amigas de su prisión y volviendo a la normalidad. Juniper se disculpa con las chicas por sus acciones, y la perdonan y aceptan como su nueva amiga. Otras representaciones Libros de cuento [[Archivo:Juniper Montage ID EG.png|thumb|150px|Juniper Montage en el directorio de imágenes del sitio web de My Little Pony.]] Juniper aparece en la novelización de los especiales, Magic, Magic Everywhere!, teniendo un rol esencialmente intacto de ellos. Sin embargo, la novela la describe con pecas, las cuales no tiene en su forma animada. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Minis En el corto de dos partes de Equestria Girls Minis "The Show Must Go On", Juniper aparece con un rol travieso, saboteando la noche de estreno fílmico de las siete amigas. Descripción latina de Hasbro.com Juniper Montage es la sobrina y aprendiz del director de cine Canter Zoom; y sueña con convertirse en actriz. Torpe para los vínculos sociales y obsesionada con todo lo que tenga que ver con las películas, tiene un sinfín de conocimientos sobre el set de la película Daring Do. Si bien se la conoce como una sabelotodo, debido a sus pocas aptitudes sociales, no es consciente de las molestias que les provoca a los demás. Es sumamente ambiciosa, altamente creativa y está ansiosa por demostrárselo a sí misma, y sobre todo demostrarle a su tío, a quien secretamente no le perdona que no la tome en serio como actriz. Descripción castellana de Hasbro.com Juniper Montage es la sobrina y aprendiz del director de cine Canter Zoom, que sueña con llegar a ser actriz. Con pocas habilidades sociales y obsesionada con todo lo que tenga que ver con el cine, es un pozo de sabiduría en el decorado de la película Daring Do. Aunque parece saberlo todo, su escaso don de gentes le impide darse cuenta de lo incómodos que puede hacer sentir a los demás. Es extremadamente ambiciosa, dispone de muchos recursos y está desesperada por demostrar lo que puede hacer, especialmente a su tío, con quien está dolida en secreto por no tomarla en serio como actriz. Mercancía thumb Una muñeca Equestria Girls Minis de Juniper Montage se incluye en el set Cine Pony de My Little Pony Equestria Girls Minis. La descripción del set dice de Juniper, "imagina que la figura de Juniper Montage es una experta en cine y teatro". Personalidad thumb|left Cuando es introducida por primera vez, Juniper es retratada con un modo de ser amigable e inocente. Como Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash, es una fanática de A. K. Yearling, habiéndola visto una vez y conseguido que firmara su copia del último libro de Daring Do. También parece ser una gran entusiasta del cine, al haber trabajado en los sets de todas las películas de su tío y al evidenciarse en sus horquillas con forma de carrete de película. Ella comparte su interés hacia el cine con Twinkleshine. Sin embargo, al final de Cine Mágico y Espejo Mágico, las verdaderas intenciones de Juniper salen a la luz. Su deseo de tener el papel de Daring Do y convertirse en una famosa estrella de cine es tan fuerte que se ocupa de sabotear la producción de una película. Cuando sus sueños no se hacen realidad, ataca a los responsables, demostrado cuando usa un espejo mágico para atrapar a Sunset Shimmer con sus amigas en un limbo. Juniper también muestra una considerable indiferencia por su trabajo como acomodadora de cine, ignorando intencionalmente a su jefe, quejándose por cualquier tarea que se le encomienda y deseando que los molestos clientes se vayan. thumb En su estado transformado, la manera en que Juniper ve al mundo se deforma hasta el punto en que percibe a la gente asustada como admiradores. Sin embargo, ella expresa profundo remordimiento en los finales de Cine Mágico y Espejo Mágico, acciones derivadas del deseo de ser agradable para los demás. La comida favorita de Juniper es la barra de mantequilla de maní crujiente con caramelo Bon Mot, la cual es también postre favorito de Chestnut Magnifico. Véase también *Con un nombre similar: Juniper Berry y Juniper Phoenix. Referencias en:Juniper Montage ru:Джунипер Монтаж Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls Categoría:Portadores de gafas Categoría:Antagonistas reformados Categoría:Personajes Secundarios